Jokes
by Lolo25
Summary: Just a request. Sorry if the title is stupid.


_Well this is a request for REDEADED_

_A Beast Boy and Raven..._

_First time ever with these two_

_No I'm serious_

_So honest opinions on it but don't this advantage to flame about all my stories_

_Enjoy_

* * *

><p>Beast Boy was playing a video game in Titans living room. He was on the tenth level getting more lives than usual, more powers ups... he is just basically whopping ass on it. He scarfed down his tofu burger only to feel his stomach growl. "Man..." He groaned standing pausing the game. "Just a quick bite then off to my game once again."<p>

Raven the empath came only to see a big flashing_ "**PAUSE**" _sign. She rolled her eyes mentally turning off the game and unplugging the controllers then turning to her book. She looked at Beast Boy who was primarily distracted by his making of the tofu sandwich. '5... 4... 3... 2...-' She heard him shout in shock. The changeling face was teary eyed and his mouth was a gaped.

"RAVEN! Dude why did you turn off my game!" The empath just read her book that she was more interested in.

"Beast Boy," She spoke in a stern tone, "I am not a dude, never shout at me and three games can rot your mind... oh wait it already did." She looked up only to see him smirking. "What?"

He laughed realizing she didn't know what she did, "You made a joke a bit sarcastic but you did!" He gave her a devious look making her shudder and causing a light bulb to pop. "Make another joke." He egged on. "I know you got some funnies in you. Trust and believe I know you do." His grin getting wider.

Raven floated away to her room passing Cyborg and Starfire by. Starfire flew to her green friend. "Is our friend Raven alright? She looked as you say 'Red in the face'." She asked getting more curious.

Cyborg glared at him but smirking, "You told her how you felt about her."

"What no. I'm her friend in some ways she just made a joke and I caught her." He said triumphantly. The other two looked at each other then laughed.

Starfire smiled at her dear friend who is the one to make the jokes. "She is how you say, 'Not that funny'." She said smiled only to earn a frown the changeling."You okay Beast Boy?" She saw him walking pass her. "Did I say something mean?"

Cyborg just sighed only to see Robin going to the large screen to see if there is any crime in progress. Starfire hugged her boyfriend watching him work. The leader of the titans looked at the red marks beeping on the screen with the map of the city. He set the alarm for the team set up and get ready for the crime in progress.

Beast Boy was about to knock on Raven's door until it opened to show her fly pass him. He felt his face hot smelling something sweet on her. "Hey Rae..." She stopped only to see the green boy blush. "You smell nice and um... nice joke you made earlier." The violet eyed girl gave him a glare. "I'm serious don't hurt me."

Raven just looked at him in the eye as if seeking the truth from him, "Thanks." She said in her monotonous voice but with a pink hue to her cheeks. He stared at her in the eyes as if time stood still. Raven stepped towards the teen only to have him grabbed her hips.

"Rae..." He said quietly but then snapping back to reality and ran to the others, "Come on there's trouble in progress." Raven looked in her room and saw it was totaled by her emotions.

'Calm down.' She chanted flying to help her team.

Two hours later...

Robin yawned, "Another criminal in jail. I am retiring. Night." Starfire flew right behind Robin heading to his room with him.

The half mechanical and half human teen laughed, "How much you want a bet they are going to "bed"." He put emphasis on bed to show what he mean. Beast Boy laughed only to noticed that Raven was making herself tea. Cyborg walked off to his room to "sleep" or "shutdown". Beast Boy watched Raven drink her tea slowly and calmly.

The green teen thoughts wonder off, 'I realized she can smile, and have fun in someways. Rae is just so calm mellow out and me... so different. Wait am I okay?' He looked at Raven pale or grey features. Everything he noticed seem to burst. He then remember how he felt about Terra the Rock wielder he was in love with her before crap started. He realized he was in love with Raven for the longest times. He smiled almost calmly.

The empath noticed the changeling looking at her with a calm face. His eyes weren't dulled but it showed a little interest in what she doing. "What?" She said to him. Beast Boy just stared and smile.

"Make a joke Rae."

She choked on her tea popping a lamp bulb. "I can't make jokes. Earlier was a fluke." Her emotions were starting to run.

Beast Boy smiled, "A little blush Rae, the pink color makes you more pretty." He spoke softly to her. She gasped by his calm tone.

"Beast Boy if you like staring at me then take a picture it'll last better." He chuckled at her.

The teen looked at her as time for him froze once more, "Nice one you just need more practice." Raven just wrapped around his neck and press her lips together making him blush but he returned happily. He grabbed her lower back and right hip. She grabbed a lock of his forest green hair pulling him closer. He licked her lips asking for her tongue.

The furniture were getting flipped over and the bulbs were popping. They broke the kiss realizing what just happened. "Rae...","Beast Boy..."

They looked around and was surprise no one came to check up on them. Beast Boy felt slim finger grabbed his shirt. "Raven-" She dragged him to her room then removing her cloak once comfortable.

"Beast Boy..." She said in almost flirtatious voice which sent a shiver up the aroused teen spine. He groaned when she sat upon his area she smirked at him. Beast boy gulped. "What is wrong? Cat caught your tongue?" He chuckled but was still nervous by her tone of voice.

The changeling grabbed her hips as he couldn't resist the urge of her curvy form. He nipped her neck as she moaned quietly deep in her throat. "Raven are you sure?" He gave her a worried look realizing what they were doing the position they were in and the issues that may come with the aftermath. She nodded kissing him. Her violet hair covered her face and his.

Beast Boy was licking her leotard cover breast. She moaned loudly feeling that he changed his tongue to a cat tongue. He ripped the clothing suckling on the nipple as he groaned loudly feeling her ground her wet pussy against him. He moaned out her name, "Raven~!" She unbuckled his belt and mentally shredded his clothing. The only clothing was their shoes which was simply kicked off-besides Beast Boy's boxers. He kissed her lips licking her tongue that slid out. She tugged down his boxers looking at his throbbing member. She licked the tip quickly making him groaned loudly. "Oh~!" Beast Boy rubbed his lover as of right now wet cunt making her lose all control of her legs.

"Beast Boy!" She bit his neck hard making him grabbed her by the ass. He laid her down quickly penetrating her. She shouted in pain and pleasure as he broke her hymen. "Fuck... Beast Boy."

He smirk, "Fuck what Raven?" He teased her. She blushed darkly as he chuckled.

"Me." She passionately kissed feeling him move quickly in her.

Raven stir awake hearing a knock on her door and felt a warm body next to her. She looked to see the young man who took her virginity sleeping next to her. He was snoring almost quietly but heard the door knock again making her angered as she just wanted to sleep with her love. Putting on her robe opening the door slightly to see Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire.

"Um... Raven..." Robin started, "The living room is thrashed. What happen."

She looked at her room to see it was basically messy because of her night with the Changeling. "Oh... sorry. I'll clean it later." She said slightly closing the door quickly heading back to bed.

Beast Boy woke up to feel the soft bed move to see Raven bare of skin. He blushed but remembering their get together. "Raven... I-I... look I'm sorry here I'll-" He was stopped by her lips press against his. He smiled happily.

"Stay." He nodded laying back down.

"So...? Are we like... dating?"

She laid on his chest, "Kinda of sorta." She remembered last night and smiled.

Beast Boy smiled also, "I love you Raven." She blushed darkly.

"I do too." He laughed as she said that. "What?" She asked in her stern tone of voice.

He grinned happily, "You told three jokes last night." He hugged happily.

* * *

><p>Outside her room Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire was in shocked but was grinning. "Way a go BB."<p>

_Sorry for the crappy ending. This could of gone on a lot longer._

_I hope you like it I really do_

_Also tell me if I got the personalities almost right_

_Thanks!_

_BYE! ^3^_


End file.
